


Dark Doomed Deeds of Flora Feral

by AlexisSara



Category: Super Streets
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Series Of Unfortunate Events Riff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara
Summary: Flora Feral is doomed, a warning before you listen to her tale on Super Streets.
Relationships: Flora Feral/Audra Tamsa
Kudos: 1





	Dark Doomed Deeds of Flora Feral

I am about to tell you a terrible tale of a young woman named Flora Feral, a tale so grim and so sad that you may want to leave now, stop your reading and move on with your day. The tale will contain murder, abuse, rage, sadness, loss love, fear, and an impending sense of dread as Flora’s doom draws ever closer. Doomed, which is a word to describe when someone is certain to suffer death, failure, or a similarly negative outcomes. 

Yet, where does doomed begin to even play out in the tale of Flora Feral, did it begin with the tragedy of being born to a family who only loved you conditionally, ready to strip away joy if it was inconveniente, was she doomed when she decided to believe in her mother and go with her into a car trip that would mark the end of her living, could it have begun with her tied up and a dagger plunged into her to summon a god named Sorra, was she doomed when she ended her relationship with a love of her life to protect her, or perhaps she began to be doomed after she dawned the costume for the first time and became Twister. 

There was no end to the sad string of pain that had followed Flora Feral through her life, leading all the way up to the time of her untimely demise. Her own body was a ticking time bomb as the goddess Sorra ate away at her very being every day. A dark vision looms over her every day, when she is gone and her body is worn by Sorra: hurting Audra Tamsa, the girl she loved. It was to stop this vision she worked every day to prevent. 

There are rays of light along the way as Flora works to save her life under the guise of the hero Twister, new friends Anomaly, Maddy, Mollie who stand beside her and Audra working knowingly or not to stop this sad tale of woes. Yet, each new light is yet another dark pillar too, another life that could be lost in the dark clutches of Sorra or eaten by the dark world that caused this in the first place. 

So if you do not want to read the sad, sad tales of a girl who tried with all her might to fight back against the impossible only to fail again and again, I implore you to stop reading. To go off and read anything else, find a romance story where love might conquer all, or a daring heroic tale where good is black and white and the hero always wins, find yourself some small comfort in this dark world so that you may see a happy ending. Flora is doomed, no matter how she acts. Her tale will include Death, failure, and similar negative outcomes, and this is her story.


End file.
